Sang par alliance
by lealy
Summary: Sirius Black a caché quelque chose a ses amis.Nous revoila au temps des maraudeurs...


C'est la dernière année des maraudeurs.Histoire de marquer le coup, le jour de la renter ils ont presque incendiés le train, violer le couvre feu dés la première nuit et saccager l'un des escalier, mais bien sur tous ces incidents restèrent non expliquer et donc non résolus.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils allaient en cours et les serpentards en avaient déjà vus de toutes les couleurs.

-bon qu'est ce que je vais mijoter pour Evans aujourd'hui ? (Se demanda James)

-et si tu lui laisser un jour de repos ? (Intervient Remus)

-un quoi ?non mais tu plaisant j'espère.

James se balançait sur sa chaise, Remus était assis sur la fenetre à survoler les pages d'un livre, Sirius venait d'entrer dans la chambre en ce mercredi après-midi).

-au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer James, Lunard ne plaisant jamais. (Répliquant Sirius en rigolant).

On toqua a la porte, James en perdit l'équilibre mais fut rattraper par Sirius qui passer derrière lui.

-qui est là ? (Demanda Sirius qui tenait encore la chaise de James dans ses mains a mi genou, avec le regard amusé l'air de dire « je te lâche ou pas ? » face a James dont le regard traduisait plutôt « t'oserai pas »)

-le professeur aujourd'hui

James se releva, tandis que Sirius lâcha sa chaise qui claqua sur le sol, il se mit à rire et alla ouvrir la porte.

-professeur (salua t-il)

-Potter.Je suis a la recherche de Lupin (regardant Sirius ramassa la chaise de James).

Remus qui était derrière la porte fit le tour de celle-ci.

-professeur.

-Lupin, en tant que préfet vous devez m'accompagne au bureau du directeur.

-(Il alla chercher sa robe de sorcier sur son lit) je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

-Remus accueille aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève qui entre directement en septième année.Allons s'y.

Dés qu'il refermit la porte, Sirius envoya un oreiller en pleine face a James qui ne se gêna pas pour riposter.Ils avaient beau avoir 17 ans, ce n'étaient encore et toujours que des enfants.

Peter revint a la chambre une demi heure après avec un courrier pour Remus de la part du prof de DCFM.Ce devait sûrement être la liste des binômes pour les cours :

_I.Duels_

_Black/Stevens Lupin? Calaan/Zafro Evans/Potter Bornaz/Pettigrew _

_Finnighan/Torini Drewn/Lafond De Corn/Stavage. _

-le point d'interrogation c'est qui? La nouvelle élève ? (Lança James)

-quelle nouvelle élève ? (S'étonna Peter)

-Remus est parti a la rencontre d'une nouvelle (répondit Sirius)

-elle va bien se marrer avec lui en duels.

- je ne te le fais pas dire (Sirius riant) et toi aussi avec Evans.

Il continua à lire, _II.piste/stratégie._

-Evans est avec élève mystère (lança James légèrement déçu)

-Je ne crois pas que Remus va apprécier qu'on ait ouvert son courrier (remarqua Sirius)

-il se fera une raison (répondit James)

……deux heures plus tard, Remus rentra dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber directement sur son lit sous les yeux amusés de James qui avait repris place sur sa chaise.

-quoi était si horrible que ça ?

Remus ne répondit pas, il préféra s'enfouir la tête dans un coussin.

-(en riant) le professeur de DCFM t'a fait parvenir une liste d'élève.

Remus se résolu a se lever et se dirigea vers James qui avait maintenant saisi le parchemin et lui tendait.

-bien sur vous ne l'avez pas lus !(Leur reprocha t-il tout en lisant)

-tu vois Sirius je t'avais dit que ça ne lui plairait pas que t'ouvre son courrier ! (S'exclama James tandis que Sirius sortait de la salle de bain)

-quoi !(S'égosilla Sirius)

Tandis que Sirius essayer de choper James, Remus se risqua à lui annoncer LA nouvelle

-Oh faite patmol, il ya un nouveaux Black a griffondor ou plutôt une nouvelle.

-à Griffondor, un Black, quelle horreur !(S'exclama James alors que Sirius lui courait après dans la chambre).

-comment elle s'appelle ?voir si je l'a connaît.

-Agena Black (répondit Remus)

Sirius se stoppa et regarda Remus avec des yeux à la fois surpris, incrédule et perdus.

-non, non, non et non ! (S'écria t-il) c'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas pu faire ça, me faire ça ! Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi cruels…………T'es sure que c'est Agen Black ? (Desesperé)

-qui est ce ?

-(Sirius s'appuya sur la commode devant lui) c'est ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle.


End file.
